


Werewolf/Angel Derek Hale (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angel Wings, Curious Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Derek Hale, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles descubre algo inesperado.





	Werewolf/Angel Derek Hale (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaa gente, vengo con un one-shot de Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Derek Hale está ocultando algo y Stiles Stilinski lo sabe.

El curioso humano está decidido a descubrir dónde desaparece su Alfa, el Alfa de su manada, todos los viernes y sábados por la noche y dos veces al mes el miércoles.

El humano de la manada sobrenatural no tiene interés personal. No. Quiere asegurarse de que Derek no esté con otra chica loca. Que su manada esté a salvo. Sentimientos personales a un lado.

Porque Stiles tiene sentimientos por el hombre lobo. Se preocupa por Sourwolf más de lo que admite en voz alta. Es más que un enamoramiento, es más que amor a primera vista. Es un amor incondicional, impresionante, que rompe almas. Ah, y no lo olvidemos, un secreto.

Stiles es la primera y probablemente la última persona que observa al hombre lobo nacido. Entonces, nota el patrón alrededor de las desapariciones nocturnas de Derek y pone en marcha su plan.

El inquieto humano está decidido a descubrir la ubicación de Derek sin importar el costo, incluso si ese es su propio corazón. Derek podría visitar a su novia secreta cada fin de semana, podría ser una explicación y mientras el hombre lobo estuviera a salvo y feliz, el humano lo aceptaría, de alguna manera.

Rastrea el teléfono de Derek fácilmente. Lo ha hecho en el pasado con la ayuda de su compañero Danny. Dos años después, Stiles es un experto en hackear teléfonos. Una información que prefiere guardar para sí mismo.

Se viste con ropa informal, pero abrigada, es enero después de todo, y se prepara para una noche aburrida de vigilancia. El viernes por la noche ha llegado y el lobo sale a jugar.

A las 9.30 Derek abandona su loft. Está vestido con su ropa negra habitual hasta donde Stiles puede ver desde lejos. Arranca el motor del Camaro y conduce por la carretera que conduce fuera de la ciudad. El humano sigue su rastro, manteniendo una distancia segura.

El Alfa tiene sentidos sobrenaturales y el jeep de Stiles no es exactamente discreto. El ser humano conduce durante unos 10 minutos hasta que observa que la señal del teléfono del hombre lobo permanece inmóvil. Aparca su coche y camina hacia el punto en que señala que está.

Un enorme club con luces de neón aparece frente a él. Jungle. Stiles se acerca con cuidado. El club aún no está abierto, así que, ¿qué podría querer Derek en este lugar? Tal vez conoce al dueño o alguien más ...

Permanece congelado en su lugar por varios minutos, hasta que ve a las primeras personas que llegan con sus coches. La música se hace más fuerte y la multitud se hace más grande. Muy pronto hay una línea que se forma fuera del club, pero aún no hay señales de Derek.

Stiles se pone más ansioso a cada minuto. Derek todavía está dentro del club o en algún lugar alrededor del área, su coche todavía está aparcado junto con algunos más en un área asegurada. El humano debate sobre si debería entrar.

No está vestido para salir por la noche. Solo lleva un vaquero y una camisa negra lisa con una chaqueta cálida en la parte superior. ¿Cómo va a entrar? Y si por algún milagro lo hace, ¿cómo va a encontrar al Alfa y qué le dirá una vez que le encuentre? Oye, Derek, te seguí hasta aquí porque me puse celoso y estaba asustado por ti. Stiles sacude la cabeza y susurra una palabra "patético".

Después de 15 minutos de interminables debates, Stiles toma la gran decisión de enfrentar lo que le espera dentro del club.

El castaño ya tiene 19 años, por lo que no es necesario esconderse. Espera en la fila tratando de mezclarse con el resto de la multitud para entrar en el interior. Por suerte para él, un grupo de chicas está parado frente a él y una linda chica llamada Violet le habla. El guardia le ignora por completo y Stiles se encuentra arrastrándose dentro del enorme club.

Hay música ruidosa y humo junto con luces de colores que hacen que la habitación se sienta viva. La música es intensa, pero rítmica y a Stiles le gusta el lugar. Se recuerda a sí mismo que tiene un propósito. Encontrar a Derek. No hay daño, sin embargo, en conseguir una bebida primero.

Camina hacia el bar y pide un vaso de vodka con limón mientras escanea a la multitud tratando de encontrar al lobo nacido. Aunque no hay rastro de Derek. Stiles toma su bebida y decide disfrutar un poco antes de ir en busca de Sourwolf.

De repente, las luces se apagan y la música se detiene, los sonidos del estéreo son audibles en sincronía con los gritos de la multitud excitada. Uno, dos, tres focos iluminan tres jaulas metálicas. Las voces se hacen más fuertes y las luces se apagan de nuevo. Luego comienza la música «Two Feet-Go fuck yourself». Lentamente y siguiendo el ritmo de la música, en cada gemido, las jaulas se vuelven a iluminar, una a una.

En la primera hay una mujer rubia con un traje rojo ajustado de cuero, calcetines negros y rojos, tacones a juego y un diadema roja con cuernos. Es impresionante y tiene toda una multitud de hombres que le aclaman y se la comen con los ojos.

En la segunda jaula hay otra mujer con pelo negro que viste un traje negro de ángel. Corsé de cuero negro y púrpura, tacones negros, calcetines neutrales, pequeñas alas negras y una corona negra alrededor de su cabeza. Sonríe inocentemente a la multitud y roba los corazones masculinos restantes de la habitación.

Luego viene la tercera jaula y Stiles se queda sin aliento con la boca abierta. Una espalda ancha acompañada de manos firmes y musculosas, una forma semidesnuda de un hombre de pelo negro, con grandes alas blancas y pantalones ajustados a juego, que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Mueve su cuerpo al ritmo de la música de manera seductora y con cada movimiento el corazón de Stiles pierde un latido. Derek. Su Derek. Derek Hale.

Stiles se está sonrojando, pero es incapaz de apartar la vista del Ángel Derek Hale que baila dentro de la jaula de metal. Derek no le nota dentro de la multitud y parte del humano está contento. El hombre lobo se pierde en la canción, moviendo su cuerpo como una serpiente que causa delirio en las mujeres que le observan.

Stiles no está en mejores condiciones. Está babeando por el hombre por encima de él. Se está poniendo duro al ver al hombre lobo bailando. Se encuentra preguntándose qué lleva el hombre lobo dentro de esos pantalones o qué mullidas deben ser estas grandes alas. No puede ver el tatuaje de Derek que ama por las alas, pero tampoco puede imaginarle sin esas plumas blancas. El humano está jodido de por vida. Esta imagen de Derek le perseguiría por siempre.

Algunas mujeres a su lado le gritan al barman que les diga el nombre de Derek. El tipo que está dentro de la barra se niega a compartir información con la multitud alegre y Stiles sonríe para sí mismo, se siente bendecido por tener a Derek en su vida, aunque Derek le ignora y amenaza su vida a diario. Sintiéndose juguetón, Stiles se acerca a la mujer que está a su lado y exclama con un tono serio: "Su nombre es Derek, pero escuché que es gay". La mujer le mira en shock por un par de segundos junto con el barman que aparentemente le escucha también. Stiles paga por su bebida y camina fuera del club preguntándose qué demonios pasó dentro.

El humano se inclina en el rincón oscuro del club respirando profundamente y tratando de no caer en un ataque de pánico. Sigue repitiendo "Oh, Dios mío", tratando de encontrar un patrón dentro de estas palabras para calmarse. El humano cierra los ojos y trata de respirar una vez más sin éxito. Todo lo que sigue reproduciéndose en su mente es la imagen de Derek semidesnudo con alas. Los pensamientos del ser humano se perturban cuando alguien se aclara la garganta. Stiles está a punto de decir un comentario sarcástico sobre tipos espeluznantes que se esconden en los rincones oscuros de los clubes, pero cuando abre los ojos ve a Derek, Derek con sus alas blancas y cada pensamiento se va volando.

"¿Disfrutaste del espectáculo?" Derek le muestra sus ojos rojos rubí y dobla sus manos alrededor de su pecho desnudo, haciendo que las hermosas alas se muevan ligeramente, trazando cada movimiento, mientras levanta su ceja izquierda también. Stiles se queda boquiabierto como un pez, olvidando cómo respirar una vez más y volviéndose más pálido al no poder respirar.

El hombre lobo está sobre él, acercándole a su pecho desnudo, abrazándole, acariciando suavemente su espalda y ayudándole lentamente a recuperar el aliento, como lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado. Stiles se derrite en sus brazos por muchas razones, el Alfa huele y se siente bien, irradia seguridad y calor haciendo que el humano ansíe más, más Derek.

Sin embargo, Stiles retrocede un paso vacilante una vez que vuelve a sus sentidos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Derek le mira molesto.

"Si no te llego a encontrar, quién sabe cuánto tiempo estarías aquí. Cualquiera podría llegar a ti en este estado. No es seguro, Stiles, deberías estar en casa ". El hombre lobo instruye al hombre más joven que se está sonrojando y no dice una palabra.

"¿Hmm?" Pregunta Stiles de nuevo mirando de pies a cabeza al hombre frente a él. Plata, lleva algo plateado, pequeño y brillante por dentro ¡¡¡¡OH DIOS MÍO!!!!

"Stiles respóndeme", gruñe el Alfa, advirtiéndole sin intención de dañar al humano.

"No puedo ¿vale? ¡¡Me distraes!! Vístete y cuando termines el baile del ángel, podemos hablar ". Stiles responde gritando un poco enfadado y sintiéndose excitado al mismo tiempo por la vista del ángel / hombre lobo semidesnudo frente a él.

Derek sonríe y se acerca al humano atrapándole entre su cuerpo fuerte y la pared detrás de él. "¿Por qué Stiles? ¿No te gusta lo que ves? ", El lobo susurra seductoramente en la oreja de Stiles.

"Nooo" el ser humano miente gimiendo, mirando a cualquier lado, menos al Alfa.

"Lo haces Stiles ... Sé que lo haces. Puedo oírte mentir, oler tu excitación, sentir tu frustración ... "Derek dice mientras se burla del cuello del humano con su aliento caliente y suaves caricias de sus labios.

"No sé a qué te refieres". Stiles se queda sin aliento.

"Creo que sí, pequeño ... no soy gay Stiles ... le mentiste a esas mujeres ... ¿Por qué?" Derek preguntó acercándose imposiblemente más cerca al cuerpo del humano mientras sus labios están igualmente cerca de los del humano.

"¿Qué? ¿Escuchaste eso? "Stiles gime dramáticamente y el lobo asiente con la cabeza sonriendo un poco más.

"¿Por qué Stiles? ¿Por qué? "Insiste Derek.

"Yo ... no sé ..." Las respuestas de Stiles duelen cuando trata de no mirar los labios y los ojos del hombre lobo.

Siente los labios de Derek alcanzando los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso desesperado y lleno de pasión. El hombre lobo atrae a Stiles hacia él mientras Stiles se empuja contra el cuerpo más fuerte mezclando sus extremidades como si estuvieran tratando de convertirse en uno. No se detienen hasta que no queda aire en sus pulmones, hasta que no tienen más remedio que respirar. Permanecen cerca aunque en un apretado abrazo mientras Stiles alcanza y pasa sus dedos por las plumas de las alas de Derek.

"No deberías haberme seguido y no deberías haberte comportado como un ladrón". El Alfa susurró y besó al humano de nuevo.

"Pensé que no eras gay" Stiles respondió haciendo que el hombre lobo se riera.

"No lo soy ... soy gay solo para ti" El Alfa guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso a Stiles otra vez acercándole de nuevo apretando sus penes duros uno contra el otro y apretando su culo hasta que Stiles salta suavemente alrededor del hombre más fuerte.

El hombre lobo lleva al humano hacia el Camaro sin dejar espacio entre ellos. "¿A dónde vamos?" Pregunta Stiles.

"A tomar tu coche y luego regresar al loft". Derek responde colocando al humano con cuidado en el asiento del pasajero. "Tengo que cambiarme primero sin embargo. No puedo conducir con las alas puestas." El alfa salió y volvió a su vestuario para cambiarse.

"¡¿Hey Der?! ¿Puedes quedarte con el disfraz ... quiero decir ... las alas ... para pasar una noche? ", Preguntó el humano sonrojándose de la cabeza a los pies, haciendo que el Alfa sonriera y destellara los ojos una última vez antes de que desapareciera dentro del club.

Derek reaparece 10 minutos más tarde con las alas y todo el disfraz en una gran bolsa marrón. Su lobo aúlla por dentro mientras Stiles huele excitado y complacido por su compañero hombre lobo.

Apenas hablan hasta que llegan al loft. Una vez dentro sus cuerpos hacen la charla....

El hombre lobo y el humano bailaron en la canción de cuna del amor verdadero con algunas alas blancas también involucrándose.


End file.
